


Joba vores ciaran

by Anonymous



Category: BROCKHAMPTON (Band)
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Multi, Vore, he fucking HUNGERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: when ur a fucking JOBA





	Joba vores ciaran

"hi im jerboa and im FUCKING HUNGRY," he screamed into the void that was the brockhampton household. "i have the sensual urge to CONSUME."

"ok" ciaran said. joba vored him immediately and he died. rest in fucking piece


End file.
